Claustrophobia
Claustrophobia is the 16th episode of Code Lyoko. It was aired on May 10th, 2004. Synopsis The episode starts out with Jeremie talking to Aelita about how humans get tired and need to rest.Meanwhile, Odd and Ulrich play soccer against Herb and Nicholas with Yumi and Sissi watching. When Odd and Ulrich score another goal making the 7-1, Yumi tells them she has to head home. When she leaves a new kid in town named Theo, comes asking to play since they are losing terribly. Herb immediately takes a disliking to him, because of his feelings towards Sissi. Once everyone introduces themselves, they begin playing again. Next we see Aelita using a Way Tower to change from the Desert to the Forest because Jeremie needs data on Aelita's Materialization Program. The scene once again switches back to the boys playing soccer. Theo states that they beat Ulrich and Odd 9-7. Herb gets extremely angry and storms off stating that soccer is a dumb game. At dinner, Theo attempts to sit with Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas, much to Herb's disdain. He yells at Theo about trying to worm his way into their group. Theo retorts saying that he wants join Sissi's group. Herb claims he to pass an initiation test, which is that he has to scrub the toilets with a toothbrush. Theo replies that it's a dumb test, like a chore they give 10 year olds at summer camp. Sissi intervenes telling Theo he has to mummify the skeleton in the Science Room. After dinner, Theo goes to mummify the skeleton, but Herb and Nicholas follow him, because Herb wants to rat him out to Jim so he will be expelled. They hear a noise, and it turns out to be Kiwi covered with a pillow sheet. They run away scared, Kiwi returns to Ulrich and Odd before Theo comes and sees them, angry because of what they did. The next day, XANA puts some sort of electrical field around the Cafeteria. At lunch, Jeremie leaves because he wants to see Aelita before class, Yumi goes with him leaving their desserts with Odd. Ulrich tells him he's going to explode. Electrical sockets burst, so Ulrich calls Jeremie unsure if XANA's up to something. Odd decides to leave but, when he reaches for the door handle he gets electrocuted. After locating the tower, Jeremie goes to the factory while Yumi warns the principal. Jim, Mr. Delmas, and Ms. Hertz go to see for themselves what's going on. Jim tries to get inside, but gets electrocuted as well. Yumi goes to Lyoko to help Aelita. They don't get too far before problems come. There are two seperate paths, and Pulsations lead down both, seeing no other solution, they each take one path. In the cafeteria, they created a make-shift pillar so the roof doesn't cave in. Herb's claustrophobia kicks in, and he goes for the door. Theo stops him, and Sissi tells him to calm down. Aelita gets trapped by two Krabs, while Yumi is crawling through a tunnel that connects both paths. Aelita creates a series of log stairs, and stands on the highest one waiting for Yumi. Right as she is about to get shot by both Krabs, Yumi pushes her out the way. The shots hit the opposite Krabs destroying both. It appears there is a third Krab, which follows Yumi and Aelita. Herb feeling guilty, apoligizes to Theo for his previous actions. While Yumi faces off with the Krab, Aeltia runs off to the tower. As Aelita enters tower, Yumi destroys the Krab, and Jeremie launches a Return To The Past. We come back to the boys playing soccer, and once again Odd and Ulrich score another goal. Yumi prepares to leave, Ulrich offers to walk her, but is beat to it by Theo. When they walk off, Nicholas kicks a ball as the scene fades. Trivia *The original French name of this episode is Claustrophobie. Goofs *After Mr. Delmas tells Sissi not to give up hope, the scene after that, where Sissi, Theo, Herb, Milly, Odd, Nicholas, Ulrich, and Tamiya were waiting for the firemen, Theo's hair was black, instead of brown. His coat was orange, instead of green, and his shirt was green, instead of orange. Gallery Episode ca:Claustròfobia es:Claustrofobia fr:Claustrophobie pl:Odcinek 16 "Klaustrofobia" pt:Claustrofobia ru:Клаустрофобия Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Claustrophobia